Midnight Nightmares
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: A story of how Chrome, Fran, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa have nightmares and are comforted by their parents in a very strange way. Story is AU.


**So this is a story I felt the strange urge to write. It is of course a one-shot and it'll be…interesting…it is a side story to my other two stories.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was a little past midnight in the Arcobaleno household and everyone, except Verde who was working on something no one wanted to question, was asleep soundly in their beds...or so they thought.

All of the children, minus Kyoya and Aria, woke up screaming in unison.

The adults ran to their respective children's rooms just to find that the only ones who were in their rooms were Chrome and Fran. Fran was in Chrome's room for the night since his room had been victim to Gokudera's bombs and Chrome was the only one willing to share her room for a few days.

Kyoya, Bel, and Viper all sat down on Chrome's bed surrounding the two illusionists.

"Nagi, what happened?" Kyoya asked as he sat in front of the crying girl.

"Don't call her Nagi!" Viper hissed. She was of course ignored.

"I-I-I had a b-b-bad dream and, and, and my mommy left me. She said she didn't want me and I was a mistake so she just left me in the park all alone and some bigger kids were picking on me!" Chrome cried hugging her knee's to her chest as Fran pat her on the back lightly.

"Where do they live Omnivore?" Kyoya asked darkly.

"Japan." She said.

Kyoya cracked his knuckles. "I'll be back." He said before standing up and heading towards the door. Fon stopped him before he could get further than Chrome's dresser.

"No Kyoya, you can't go to Japan and kill Chrome's mother." Fon said to his nephew sternly.

Kyoya glared at his uncle.

"Oh Chrome honey that's terrible! I can't believe anyone would do that to my sweet little girl! The Prince will kill the horrible woman himself!" Bel exclaimed being the over protective daddy that he was. He stood up and tried to pull a Kyoya.

Viper caught him by the ear. "Sit boy, we still have two more too go and then _we_ can kill her." She pulled him down so that he was sitting down next to her again. "Kyoya, you can come along as well."

Chrome stared up at her parents with teary eyes. "You guys won't leave me…will you?" She asked.

"No honey, we won't leave you…or let bigger kids pick on you." Viper said, scooping the little girl up in her arms. "Fran, what's your story?" She asked the green haired boy who for once wasn't wearing an apple on his head.

"Well you see mother I was at a river in France and I was debating whether or not I should play dead to see who would notice but then I remembered that last time I did that no one noticed and I ended up in the ocean and then all of a sudden a bunch of fairies showed up as well as tooth decay and they fought over who had custody of me." Fran was cut off by Bel.

"Why do I have a feeling I know exactly what you are talking about?" Bel asked.

Viper looked at Bel with a look that said 'oh no you didn't', "You did not help them kidnap him." She said in a deathly tone.

"No, no Vipey I simply have a feeling that I've seen this somewhere before." Bel said before motioning for Fran to continue.

"As I was saying; they were fighting over my custody and I took off running and there was this big guy who I simply ignored."

Bel and Viper said in unison; "Levi."

"AS I WAS SAYING…AGAIN; there was a big guy I just ignored and then I took off again and I stopped in front of the two who ended up kidnapping me. This one guy had the most amazing beautiful white hair I had ever seen."

"Alright what the fuck did you guys do while I was in Jamaica?" Viper asked Bel, who simply turned away from his wife.

"CAN I FINISH MY STUPID STORY? YOU LET NAGI FINISH HER FLIPPING STORY! Now, as I was saying, and if any of you fuckers interrupt me one more time I'll shoot you in the face!" Fran shouted, still in monotone.

They turned to Lal. She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry…he spent the weekend with me since oh I don't know I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO WORK! But seriously I'm sorry." She said. "Why haven't any of you slapped him yet?"

"This is the first time I've ever heard you apologize…Does Lally want a gold star?" Bel teased after slapping Fran in the face…like a prince… (You see what I did there, because Bel's a prince. Teehee I crack myself up ;)

"Go fuck yourself…Fran honey you can continue with your story." Lal said nicely to the little boy.

"So I commented on his lovely hair and it made him mad and I don't know why because I was truly complimenting him that time and then stupid pineapple master, wherever he is at the moment most likely in the kitchen eating ice cream out the gallon, yeah he really needs to stop hanging out with pregnant ladies," Fran pointed to Luce, who used to be pregnant, and then to Lal who was five months along at the moment. "So I commented on master's hair and then he turned to the man with the beautiful hair who turned to him and at the same time they screamed 'You can have custody of Fran' and so I said 'I want to be the one to choose who gets to kidnaps me' and then I ended up with pineapple master." Fran said, ending his story.

"Fran, that's not very scary…you Bel what the hell were you doing attempting to kidnap him?" Viper asked darkly.

"The man with the beautiful hair said that he would be our new mist!" Bel shouted.

"Wait, new mist? ARE YOU REPLACING ME WITH MY OWN SON?" Viper screamed.

"N-no, it was Squalo's idea!" Bel shouted.

"IT WAS VERY EMOTINAL FOR ME!" Fran shouted in his monotone.

"Shut up Fran no one cares! Mommy and daddy are having an argument!" Viper screamed. "Come back later when we give a shit!"

"You guys suck! You guys are willing to kill someone for Chrome and yet you don't care about me?" Fran shouted.

Viper took a deep breath. "Alright if it makes you feel better we can go kill Levi when we get done with Mukuro…where is the little shit?"

"I found the other kids, kora!" Colonnello said proudly, running into the room.

"Where are they?" Luce asked.

"Living room, and it's bad…they the ice cream and everything…I think they stole Verde's stash of imported candies kora!"

"Those bastards, I save that shit for special occasions!" Verde cursed. "Wait, they didn't get my moonshine cherries did they?" He asked.

"I thought moonshine was illegal." Luce said.

Lal smirked. "Not where I get them."

"You aren't allowed to drink!" Everyone, even Kyoya, screamed at her.

"I never said they were for me!" Lal shouted back.

"No they didn't have the moonshine…can we just go down there now kora?" Colonnello asked.

Bel grumbled under his breath and picked up Fran. "This better be good, I'm starting to get annoyed." He said.

* * *

They all went downstairs to see the three boys sitting in a circle with a large container of ice cream in the middle of them as they had a serious conversation in very low whispers.

"Boys, what's going on?" Skull asked, the author pitied the stunt man and gave him screen time.

They all turned and gave him a look only an angry woman could give. "Go away" They said in demonic voices.

"But Ken's mine!" Skull whined.

"Let me try." Viper said, feeling like an awesome mother at the moment, "Boys will you tell me what's going on?' She asked with the puppy dog eyes.

They all shook their heads no and ate more ice cream.

Mukuro turned to his friends. "Remember soldiers, we must be strong…even if they torture us with soaps!" He said, remembering the one time Luce punished them.

"It can't be that bad, come on tell us what happened." Lal said sitting down next to Chikusa with a spoon in hand.

"Lal, don't join them! Right now they are the enemy we need to get information out of!" Bel shouted.

"Right now I don't give a fuck I want ice cream so either you let me have ice cream or I'll tell Viper what happened when she was in Jamaica!" Lal snapped, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Colonnello put a hand on Bel's shoulder. "Don't go there Bel, just don't. You need to learn when you have lost and that when it comes to pregnant woman you never win, never!"

Viper glared at Bel before glaring at the kids. "Just tell us! Chrome and Fran told us and we aren't going to sleep until you three tell us what's bothering you!"

The three boys exchanged looks before nodding.

"Someone get the Varia." Mukuro said after sighing.

Viper held her hand up. "Why do we need to get the Varia?" She asked.

"If we're going to be admitting things then we want the whole family here and the Varia is family." Chikusa said honestly. The three considered all of the Varia their family, even Levi was the cousin no one liked.

Lal stood up. "I'll go get them." She said grabbing her cloak and heading outside to go next door before anyone could protest. "ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES UP, NOW I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER BECAUSE MY KID IS IN THERE UPSET AND HE WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG UNTIL YOU GUYS SHOW UP!" Lal screamed like the crazy protective mother that she was.

Colonnello turned to Reborn and Fon. "Is it bad if I'm turned on right now, kora?" He asked them.

"No, I understand bro." Reborn said before Lal came back with the Varia following behind her. She had a large smile on her face as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"This better be worth it Lal, I'm twitching. Either I want sleep or I need to kill." Bel said.

"Fine, you know what go kill! Just go and when you come back you better damn well be ready to sit and listen!" Lal said, sitting back down and pulling Chikusa close to her in a protective manner.

"Don't get blood on your clothes this time!" Viper called when Bel jumped out the window. She was tired of him coming home covered in blood because that meant that they had to do the laundry more often and that meant more money being spent.

"Don't any of you use the door?" Luce asked.

"I hope you know that I made all of them go through the front door!" Lal pointed to the Varia.

Squalo was crawling in through the window. "Voi," He said quietly. It scared everyone, even Luce. Lal threw a book at him. He dodged easily. "I'm a ninja…I'm Fon..." Squalo said before sitting on the ground in silence.

"This is really starting to freak me out…oh hey Bel good to see you aren't covered in blood! Oh there's some in your hair…let me just get that…okay so no one is allowed to touch your hair, my bad!" Luce giggled when Bel growled at her for trying to touch his hair.

Viper was smugly running her hands through his hair. "I love being the only exception." She smirked.

"Can we tell our story now, pyon?" Ken asked, growing agitated.

"Go on," Reborn said when everyone got comfortable.

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Well you see before we met you guys we were in the Estraneo Famiglia, and our parents were forced to give us to the scientists"

Verde cut him off. "I heard about that Family…didn't they test on their kids because one of their bullets were banned?' He asked.

Ken nodded his head quickly a few times and there were little whimpers of sympathy from Luce as they told them everything that they had done to them. Needless to say it had nearly everyone in tears, even the Varia.

"They used us as their test subjects until one day I snapped and killed them all and escaped with Ken and Chikusa." Mukuro said finally.

"You killed an entire Famiglia all on your own…I don't know whether to be proud of you or not…" Viper said to Mukuro.

"I'm so proud of you Mukuro!" Bel shouted hugging his son in pride. "So tell daddy how did you feel after you killed the first douche bag?" He asked.

"I killed five people at one time…it was the most amazing feeling in the world!" Mukuro said with pride.

Xanxus nodded. "That is Varia Quality right there." He said. Levi, Squalo, and Lussuria nodded.

Skull was hugging Ken as they both cried openly. "That's horrible! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" He cried.

"Well, we know why you guys don't like getting shots…" Lal said, looking down at Chikusa who was now sitting between both of his parents with their arms around him tightly. "Come on Chikusa, you can sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight." She told him with a warm smile on her face.

Mukuro looked at Viper. "Can I sleep with you and Dad tonight?" He asked.

Viper nodded. "You, Chrome, and Fran are sleeping with us tonight." She told him before taking his hand and walking upstairs, Chrome still on her hip and Fran still in Bel's arms. The family of illusionists, and Bel, went to sleep.

Ken looked up at Skull. "Can I stay with you tonight pyon?" He asked with teary eyes.

Skull nodded. "Come on champ, let's go to bed!" He said picking Ken up and going back to his room.

"I almost want to wake Aria up just so I can comfort her…" Luce said.

"Why would you need to comfort her when she's not the one crying?" Chikusa asked quietly with tears in his eyes.

"We're going to sleep now." Lal stated. "I would pick you up but my stomach won't let me…" She said.

Colonnello picked Chikusa up, "Better, kora?" He asked smugly.

"Don't go smug on me now Colonnello." Lal snapped as the two climbed up the stairs.

"Sorry honey, kora." Colonnello said opening the door to their bedroom for her.

* * *

**So this was totally random I know, and it was supposed to be funny yet comforting. I don't think I did it well enough though…poor kids though! I feel so bad for them…all except Fran…please keep in mind I wrote this at 3-4 am and I might be a little bit off at the moment.**


End file.
